Beyblade - Episode 05
is the fifth episode of Beyblade: 2000. Plot The semi-final matches are announced, with Kai versus Max and Tyson versus Ray. The arena is revealed to be a saucer bowl. The way to win in this arena is by being atop the tower for 10 consecutive seconds.This is a best out of three. In round one, Kai easily defeats Max and takes him out with a single attack from above. In round two, Max launches his Bey in reverse, preventing Kai from using that attack. Kai, however, still attacks. Dranzer lands atop the Generic Bey, and eventually sleeps out. The Generic Bey however cannot take it and its bit-chip breaks sending it into a frenzy. It goes flying and hits Max, destroying the pendant his father gave him earlier. Inside the pendant was the Draciel bit-chip. Max has no other choice but to continue on. In the final round, both Beys stand there for 10 consecutive seconds, making them go into overtime. They continue to fight, with neither giving up, as Draciel appears. Draciel sends Dranzer into the air. As Dranzer goes down, the Dranzer Bit-Beast appears. Both Bit-Beasts collide, but in the end, Dranzer wins, eliminating Max. But Max is proud to own Draciel, the Bit-Beast. Later on at night, we see that Max, Tyson, and Kenny are relaxing in an old style hot tub. They hear noises in the woods nearby. They see Ray and his Bey practicing. Major Events *Ray wins in the preliminary rounds and moves on to the semi-finals to face Tyson. *Max receives the Draciel bit-chip and gains the power of his bit-beast. *Kai defeats Max and moves on to the finals. *Kai reveals a new special move; Fire Arrow. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kenny *Dizzi *Kai Hiwatari *Max Tate *Ray Kon *Taro Tate *DJ Jazzman *AJ Topper & Brad Best *Audience Beyblades *Dragoon S (Tyson's) *Dranzer S (Kai's) *Draciel Metal Ball Defenser (Max's) *Driger S (Ray's; Debut) *Various Generic Blades Featured Beybattles *A Block Battle Royale = Ray and Driger *Max Tate (Draciel Metal Ball Defenser) vs. Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer S) = Kai and Dranzer *Max Tate (Draciel Metal Ball Defenser) vs. Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer S) = Max and Draciel *Max Tate (Draciel Metal Ball Defenser) vs. Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer S) = Kai and Dranzer Gallery Ep5.1.PNG Ep5.2.PNG Ep5.3.PNG Ep5.4.PNG Ep5.6.PNG Ep5.7.PNG Ep5.8.PNG Ep5.9.PNG Ep5.10.PNG Ep5.11.PNG Ep5.12.PNG Ep5.13.PNG Ep5.14.PNG Ep5.15.PNG Ep5.16.PNG Ep5.17.PNG Ep5.18.PNG Ep5.20.PNG Ep5.21.PNG Ep5.22.PNG Ep5.23.PNG Ep5.24.PNG Ep5.25.PNG Ep5.26.PNG Ep5.27.PNG Ep5.28.PNG Ep5.29.PNG Ep5.30.PNG Ep5.31.PNG Ep5.32.PNG Ep5.33.PNG Ep5.34.PNG Ep5.35.PNG Ep5.36.PNG Ep5.37.PNG Ep5.38.PNG Ep5.39.PNG Ep5.40.PNG Ep5.41.PNG Ep5.42.PNG Ep5.43.PNG Ep5.46.PNG Ep5.47.PNG Ep5.48.PNG Ep5.49.PNG Ep5.51.PNG Ep5.52.PNG Ep5.53.PNG Ep5.54.PNG Ep5.55.PNG Ep5.56.PNG Ep5.57.PNG Ep5.58.PNG Ep5.59.PNG Ep5.60.PNG Max reverse shoot.jpg tumblr_ou4h0rhHEe1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ou4htl17bw1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ou4j20pTUU1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ou4myxMmHk1w4q252o1_1280.png Trivia *In the original version, Kenny did not know who Ray was before they properly met him. *Max's pendant was actually a gift from his mother, not his grandmother. *The battle featured in this episode is an almost exact copy of the one in the manga except with different beyblades. Category:Episodes Category:Original Series